Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa from Frozen. External Galleries Promotional images Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg|Promo for the film Frozenjuly2.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground5.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg|Beautiful Elsa Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Promotional Anna and Elsa screenshot0.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg Anna and Elsa Happy Easter Poster.jpg Frozen Sing-Along Edition DVD.jpg Elsa DLParis.jpg DisneyAnimationStudiosWIRED.jpg Elsa_Birthday_post.jpg Frozen - Elsa, Anna, Kristoff. Sven and Olaf - Snow, ice and everything nice!.jpg Frozen fever 6.jpg Frozen Fever Textless Poster.jpg Frozen Fever cast .jpg Frozen characters 2015.jpg Olaf Frozen Adventure Arabic.jpeg Once Upon a Time - Promotional Image - 4A - Elsa.jpg Ouat Frozen TV Guide.jpg Elsa-Frozen-OuAT.jpg Once Upon a Time - 4A - Elsa.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 4 - Photoshoot - Anna and Elsa.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 4 - Photoshoot - Anna and Elsa 4.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 4 - Photoshoot - Anna and Elsa 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 4 - Photoshoot - Anna and Elsa 2.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg RBTI - Latin America Poster.jpg RBTI Japanese Poster 2.jpeg Photography Once Upon A Time Frozen 1.jpg|Georgina Haig as Elsa in Once Upon a Time Once Upon A Time Frozen 2.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 3.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 4.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 5.jpg Anna and Elsa in OUAT.jpg Anna's wedding gown.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time1.jpg Elsa in Storybrooke.jpg Elsa and Kristoff OUAT.jpeg OUAT-Rocky-Road-14.jpg|Elsa and Hook Renders 3D Imagery Elsa Anna pose 1.jpg|Sisters United Elsa_Render.jpg elsa1.jpg Elsa render making snow.png|Elsa Elsa and Anna Frozen Fever Render.png|''Frozen Fever 2D Imagery elsapose1.jpg elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png Elsa Print.png Elsa-decal-disney-princess-37743362-543-681.jpg Elsafever.png Elsafever2.png Anna and Elsa Frozen Fever 2D Render.png Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 1.png Frozen Fever - Elsa 1.png Frozen Fever - Elsa 2.png Elsa magic snow.png Elsa sit.png Elsa snowflakes.png Elsa and Anna Sisters.png Elsa and Anna Sisters 2.png Elsa and Anna Sisters 3.png Elsa magic.png Annaelsasistersaremagic.jpg Queen Elsa.png Elsa's ice magic.png Stock art Frozen anna elsa.gif Elsa anna coronation.gif Frozen elsa anna hans.gif annaelsaholdinghands.gif annaelsahugging.gif frozen_anna_elsa_fight.gif frozen_young_anna_elsa.gif annaelsa.gif frozen_sisters.gif youngannaelsasnowman.gif elsa_king.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif youngelsa.gif queenelsa.gif frozen_elsa_ice.gif frozen_elsa_angry.gif frozen_elsa.gif frozen_elsa_throne.gif elsahappy.gif elsamagic.gif elsamagic2.gif Happy sisters.jpg Elsa Tsum Tsum Game.png|''Frozen'' Tsum Tsum Surprise Elsa Tsum Tsum Game.png|''Frozen Fever'' Tsum Tsum Production and Concept ''Frozen'' Original "Bad Elsa" Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept of Elsa by Harald Siepermann Frozen Elsa.jpg|Another early concept by Harald Siepermann. the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg Snow Queen Elsa early concept.jpg|Another early concept of Snow Queen Elsa Elsa and Anna early concept.jpg|Snow Queen Elsa in a fur coat made out of live white ermines, with Anna Early_Elsa_art.jpg Elsa_queen_concept.jpg mike gabriel concept.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel mike gabriel concept 2.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (2) mike gabriel concept 3.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (3) mike gabriel concept 4.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (4) mike gabriel concept 5.jpg|Concept by Mike Gabriel (5) Young Anna and Elsa Concept Art.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (2) Elsa_Anna_Kids.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (6) Elsa_Anna_Kids (2).jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (8) Frozenglenkeane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna concept by Glen Keane conceptbyvictoriaying.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (1) Conceptbyvictoriaying7.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying (2) Conceptbyvictoriaying4.jpg|Elsa has Anna brought before her throne by Victoria Ying Conceptbyvictoriaying3.jpg|Anna and Elsa celebrate Anna's birthday by Victoria Ying Conceptbyvictoriaying2.jpg|Anna and Elsa in their bedroom by Victoria Ying elsafrozenvisualdevelopment.jpg|Visual development of Elsa by Victoria Ying Earlyfrozenconcept5.jpg|Anna searches Elsa's ice castle for her by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept4.jpg|Anna and Olaf find where Elsa is by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept6.jpg|Anna sees that her sister is encased in solid ice by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept.jpg|Elsa frozen solid by Claire Keane Earlyfrozenconcept2.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept3.jpg|Elsa is freed from her icy prison by Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane (2) elsafrozenconcept.jpg Elsa_Scott_Wantanabe.jpg|Concept by Scott Wantanabe EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe8.jpg|A reformed Elsa being embraced by Anna by Scott Wantanabe EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe2.jpg|Early concepts of Elsa and Anna by Scott Wantanabe Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (1).jpg|A design for Elsa based on singer Amy Winehouse by Claire Keane Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (2).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (3).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (4).jpg Elsa_Amy_Winehouse (5).jpg Elsa_Claire_Keane (4).jpg|Elsa climbs her staircase by Claire Keane Elsa_Throne_Room.jpg|Elsa in her throne room by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (2).jpg|A design for Elsa based on Bette Midler by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (3).jpg Elsa_Bette_Midler (4).jpg Elsa_Bette_Midler.jpg|Elsa makes Anna remove her dress by Claire Keane Elsa_Bette_Midler (6).jpg|Elsa helps Anna pick out a new dress by Claire Keane Elsa_Claire_Keane (1).jpg|Another concept of Elsa by Claire Keane Elsa_Claire_Keane (2).jpg Elsa_Ermines.jpg|Elsa with her pet ermines by Claire Keane Elsa_Ermines (2).jpg|Elsa's ermines form a cloak for her by Claire Keane Elsa_Snowmen.jpg|Elsa being lifted by her snowman servants by Claire Keane Elsa_Snowmen (2).jpg Elsa_Swing.jpg|Elsa on an ice swing by Claire Keane Elsa_Bill_Schwab.jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (1) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (2).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (2) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (3).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (3) Elsa_Bill_Schwab (4).jpg|Concept by Bill Schwab (4) Concept by Bill Schwab 2.jpg|Elsa confronts Anna by Bill Schwab Concept by Bill Schwab.jpg|Elsa attempts to freeze Anna by Bill Schwab Frozen concept by lisa keene.jpg|Elsa with Anna by Lisa Keene Elsa_Lisa_Keane (1).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (1) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (2).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (2) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (3).jpg|Concept by Lisa Keene (3) Elsa_Lisa_Keane (4).jpg|Elsa freezes a waterfall by Lisa Keene Elsa_Michael_Giaimo.jpg|Concept by Micheal Giaimo Frozenvisualdevelopment2.jpg|Another concept of Elsa's ice prison by Lorelay Bove Frozenvisualdevelopment.jpg|An angry mob confronts Elsa in her castle by Lorelay Bove Elsa_Lorelay_Bove.jpg|Elsa confronts Anna by Lorelay Bove Elsa_Lorelay_Bove (2).jpg|Elsa tries to stop Anna from rescuing Kristoff by Lorelay Bove Frozen_Elsa_concept-early.jpg Bad Elsa Art by Claire Keane.jpg|Another concept for Elsa by Claire Keane Elsa_Anna_Bathtime.jpg|Elsa freezes her and Anna's bath by Claire Keane Elsa_Anna_Springtime (1).jpg|Elsa and Anna in springtime by Claire Keane Elsa_Anna_Springtime (2).jpg more elsa concept art.jpg Current "Good Elsa" Concept art elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Elsa discovers her powers.png Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg Elsa Concept 2.jpg Elsa_hair_concept.png Elsa looking at Arendelle concept.png|Elsa Looking At Arendelle (From Frozen Soundtrack) Elsa_Throughtheyears_Conceptart.jpg|Elsa at various ages Elsa_Design_ArtofFrozen.jpg Elsa_Design2_ArtofFrozen.jpg Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg Elsa Art by Jin kim.jpg Elsa Expression Concept Art.jpg Frozen - Elsas Snowflake.png Frozen development.jpg Elsa's Shoe's Concept Art.jpg elsabybrittneylee.jpg|One of Elsa's current poses concept art by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee2.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (2) elsahairbybrittleylee3.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (3) Paul briggs concept.gif |Little Elsa and Anna by Paul Briggs brittney lee elsa concept.png|Queen Elsa of Arendelle by Brittney Lee paul briggs concept 4.jpg|concept by Paul Briggs Colorkeybylisakeene.jpg|Elsa color key by Lisa Keene StoryboardsbyDeanWellins.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins StoryboardsbyDeanWellins2.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins frozenelsa.jpg|Concept from The Art of Frozen frozenelsa2.jpg|Another concept from The Art of Frozen Frozen storyboard.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard Frozen storyboard 2.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (2) Frozen storyboard 3.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (3) Frozen storyboard 4.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (4) frozen_storyboard_5.jpg|''The Art of Frozen'' storyboard (5) Frozen pre-parade float concept.png|Parade float concept LetitGoConceptArt.jpg Frozen dressing room cut.jpg|Elsa and Anna in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene Frozen dressing room cut 2.jpg|Elsa and Anna in a 3D model cut of the dressing room scene (2) Costume 01.jpg Costume_15.jpg Queen_Elsa_concept.jpg RBTI - Princess concept.jpg ''Once Upon a Time'' Elsa in Once Upon a Time 3.jpg Elsa in Once Upon a Time 4.jpg ElsaOUAT-2.jpg ElsaOUAT-4.jpg Georgina-Haig-Princess-Elsa-Frozen-Once-Upon-A-Time-TV-Show-Set-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-2.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 04.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 03.jpg ONCE-UPON-A-TIME-Review-Season-4-Episode-2-White-Out.jpg Once-Upon-a-Time-Season-4-Episode-6-Clip-Synopsis-Anna-Meets-The-Snow-Queen.png onceuponatime_emmaannaelsa.jpg ouat-bts.jpg Queen_Elsa_Once_Upon_A_Time2.jpg ''Disney INFINITY'' Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY Infinity Frozen Elsa ConceptArt.jpg Cancelled Disney INFINITY Figure - Frozen Fever Elsa.jpg|Cancelled Disney INFINITY figure Frozen Fever design Video games ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Infinity.png Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg Disney INFINITY Mickey Mr Incredible and Elsa the Snow Queen.png Anna and Elsa Disney Infinity Poster.jpg Donald Duck Toy Box7-L.png|Elsa in the 2.0 edition Elsa DI Figurine.png DisneyDI3.0Character.png Disney Infinity 3.0 new characters.jpg Club Penguin ElsaCP.png|Elsa Elsa Coronation.png|Elsa in her Coronation outfit Elsa In Login Screen.png|Elsa in Login Screen of Club Penguin Elsa With Her Cover.png|Elsa in Penguin Style, a magazine of clothes for penguins Elsa_Frozen_Fever.png|Elsa in her Frozen Fever outfit ''Kingdom Hearts III Elsa KHIII Render.png|Elsa in ''Kingdom Hearts III Kingdom Hearts III 159.jpg Kingdom Hearts III 155.jpg KH3 - First Look at Frozen.png KHIII Elsa's farewell.jpg Let It Go in KH3.jpg|Elsa Singing Let it go in Kingdom Hearts III Elsa Singing Let it Go In KH3.jpg|''Let it go! Let it go!'' Miscellaneous Elsa in frozen fever levels.jpg|Elsa in Frozen Fever levels Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode DMW Arendelle.jpg DMW2 - Elsa.jpg EmojiBlitzElsa.png|Elsa's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Let_It_Go_Avatar.png|Elsa's avatar on Just Dance 2015 Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon.jpg|Elsa on the app icon Elsa Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Elsa in Disney Magic Kingdoms ElsaDH.png|Elsa in Disney Heroes: Battle Mode Elsa DHBM.png Elsa Disney Heroes Battle Mode.jpg Merchandise Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) Frozen Figure Play Set.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel Elsa Tee for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Women - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tumbler with Straw - Frozen - Small.jpg Frozen Journal.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Frozen_Coronation_Elsa_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Elsaplush_FrenchDisneyStore.jpg Frozen Glass (Elsa).jpg|Juice glass Tin Lunch Boxes.jpg|Lunch boxes Frozen Anna Elsa Olaf Glitter Glider Playset.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Royal Sisters Dolls.jpg DISNEY Frozen GLITTER GLIDER™ Anna,Elsa and Olaf.jpg Elsa_Ice_Skating_Doll.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa's Royal Closet.jpg Anna and Elsa 2014 Zip-Up Stationary Kit.jpg Frozen Cast Disney Gift Card.jpg Frozen 2013 Tin-Art Case.jpg Anna and Elsa 2014 Stationary Supply Kit.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Reusable Tote.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2013 Stationary Kit.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Jewelry Box.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Tumbler with Straw.jpg Frozen Creativity Stamp Set.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Limited Edition Dolls.jpg Frozen Anna,Elsa and Olaf Doll Giftset.jpg Frozen Happy Meal Time Collection.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Tin-Art Case.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 2.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Musical Jewelry Box 1.jpg Frozen_Elsa_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Frozen_Elsa_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Frozen32.png Lego Frozen 2.png Lego Frozen 1.png Frozen Anna and Elsa Rolling Luggage.jpg Frozen_Elsa_Sparkle_Doll.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2013 Rolling Luggage.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa Disney Store Ice Skating Dolls.jpg Frozen Anna and Elsa 2014 Disney Animators Doll Set.jpg Frozen_Elsa_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg Frozen Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Frozen Pins 2014.jpg Frozen Elsa's Ice Palace Playset.jpg Frozen necklace.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum.jpg Frozen Fever Bag.jpg Pop_-_Coronation_Elsa.jpg Pop_-_Young_Elsa.jpg Funko Pop! Elsa.jpg Funko POP! - Frozen Fever - Elsa.jpg Nendoroid Elsa.jpg|Elsa Nendoroid Frozen Fever shirt .jpg popfrozen2.jpg Pop Frozen 2 Line Up.jpg Frozen Fesham Figures.jpg Elsa Couture de Force Figure.jpg DISNEY Frozen Royal Color Elsa Doll.jpg elsaiphonecase.jpg|Elsa with Olaf iPhone 5/5s case= elsaphotoframe.jpg|Elsa snowflake photo frame= elsaearrings.jpg|Elsa dangling earrings elsaruffletote.jpg|Elsa tote with ruffles elsa, kristoff, anna doll.jpg Frozen fever doll 2.jpg Frozen fever toys 6.png Frozen fever toys 5.png Frozen fever toys 4.jpg Frozen fever toys 1.jpg Frozen fever cup 2.png Frozen fever cup 1.png Frozen fever bag.png Frozen crochet .jpg Frozen Vinylmation .jpg elsafigurine.jpg|Figurine elsafrozenfeveriphonecase.jpg|iPhone 6 case elsagiftbox.jpg|Gift box elsanailseal.jpg|Nail seal stickers elsastainedglassiphone6case.jpg|Stained glass iPhone 6 case elsaslippers.jpg|Slippers elsaclearfolder.jpg|Clear folder elsanailseal2.jpg|Nail Seal elsalenscase.jpg|Contact lens case elsastationaryset.jpg|Stationery set elsafolder.jpg|Clear folder elsatissuebox.jpg|Tissue box elsaiphone6case.jpg|Nail polish bottle iPhone 6 case elsasingingplush.jpg|Singing plush doll elsadolmancuttee.jpg|Dolman cut tee Elsa jim shore.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Celebration of Spring-Frozen Fever Elsa Figurine.jpg|Celebration of Spring - Frozen Fever Elsa Figurine Elsa Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg ElsaFFTsum.jpg Frozen Fever Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Elsadollset.jpg Swarovski LE Elsa.jpg Elsa Body Bag Tsum Tsum.jpeg|Tsum Tsum Body Bag Frozen bath toys.png Tsum Tsum Pencil Case.jpg Hasbro_Frozen_Coronation_Change_Elsa_Doll.png Frozen Fever Water-Color Changing Color Playset.jpg Frozen_Fever_Elsa_and_Olaf_Grand_Jester_Mini-Bust.png Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Tsum Tsum Lunch Bag.jpg Elsa from Frozen Figma December figure.jpg|Figma of Elsa and Olaf Disney-frozen-christmas-tree-ornaments.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery series 5.jpg Itty-bittys 482-anna-and-elsa(2).jpg Olaf's Frozen Adventure Elsa Plush.jpg OFA - Singing Hanging Ornament.jpg OFA - Singing Doll Set.jpg OFA - Musical Elsa Doll.jpg OFA - Large Doll Assortment, Elsa.jpg OFA - Hanging Ornaments, Set of 5.jpg OFA - Festive Friends Collection Set.jpg OFA - Elsa Deluxe Costume Dress for Kids.jpg OFA - Deluxe Figurine Play Set.jpg OFA - Anna and Elsa Doll Set.jpg Elsa mini-doll.jpg Elsa mini-doll 02.jpg Elsa mini-doll 03.jpg Elsa mini-doll 04.jpg Elsa WDCC.jpg RBTI Rock Candy Princess - Elsa Original.jpg WiR2 Power Pac Bandai Figures.jpg Disney Princess Rock Candy - Elsa.png RBTI Vanellope Anna Elsa Doll Set.jpeg Disney parks and other live appearances Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks MrDAPs_Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Disneyland-17.jpg Elsa Anna Disney Parks 45.jpg Os-pictures-disney-festival-of-fantasy-parade--075.jpg Dancing On Ice Frozen 1.jpg|Elsa in Disney On Ice Dancing On Ice Frozen 2.jpg Anna and Elsa at Disney's Hollywood Studios.jpg|Anna and Elsa outside Disney's Hollywood Studios Me, Anna, Elsa, and Sonic.jpg|Elsa and Anna at Disneyland Resort in California Festival-of-Fantasy-Parade-Debut-Image-10.jpg|link=Elsa and Anna with Olaf in the Festival of Fantasy Parade. Queen Elsa's Coronation dress (Disney On Ice)!!!!.png|Elsa in her Coronation dress Olaf Anna Idina and Elsa Disney World.jpg Frozen, A Musical Spectacular.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf FEA.jpg|Elsa with Anna in the ending of Frozen Ever After Small World Elsa.jpg|Elsa in Tokyo Disneyland's It's a Small World Frozen Musical 5.jpg|Caissie Levy as Elsa in the Musical Frozen Musical cast photos - Elsa.jpg Frozen Musical 7.png Frozen Musical 9.png Frozen Musical 10.png Miscellaneous Frozen_maquette_.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Elsafront.png|Elsa walking forward in Hour of Code Elsaright.png|Elsa walking right in Hour of Code Frozen Fever - Anna, Elsa and Olaf.jpg Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 3.jpg Frozen Fever - Anna and Elsa 2.jpg Designer Collection - Elsa and Hans .jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg OFA cardboard cut out - Elsa.jpg Disney Princess Wallpaper Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg RBTI Stickers.jpg 1539972680 youloveit com ralph breakes the internet elsa print.jpeg|Elsa in a casual outfit with Olaf and Vanellope Frozen 2 - Russian Promo.jpg es:Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves/Galería fi:Elsa/Galleria it:Elsa/Gallery ru:Эльза/Галерея zh:艾莎/画廊 Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries